the Life and Redumption of Draco Malefoy
by tyfi
Summary: At the end of the book, we learn that Draco is married. But who is his wife and how did he met her? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: once upon

A/N: i'm currently re-reading the Harry Potter serie and i thought of this fic. so here it comes, the story of Draco and how he met his wife.

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. i wish i had the brilliant idea and intelligence to write it though. i would never have to work again.

* * *

He didn't even know where he was. Not that it mattered anyway but it was still strange to walk without a purpose. He was still in London, that much he could tell because there were too many people around: muggles going about their muggles business. There was a time, not so long ago, when the thought of walking among muggles would have repelled him. That time was over. On the contrary, he was glad to be walking here because no one knew who he was. No one stared at him with cold hatred. No one called him names. No one spat at him.

Two years. It had been two years since it had all ended. But to him, the end had begun sooner. Three years ago exactly. When he was standing on that tower and hadn't been able to do what he was supposed to do. Not that it was easy. Or that he really wanted to do it but he had no choice. And still, he had failed. The worst school year he had ever had.

A cat jumped in front of him and he waited to see if he was to transform into someone. But nothing happened. Cats were cats here. He resumed his walking. What was he thinking about? Ah yes, the night when Albus Dumbledore had been killed. He was so tempted to accept his offer. To be on the right side. The side of good. Even if it meant being on Potter's side. But then, they had appeared and everything had happened so fast. Dumbledore had been murdered by Severus Snape. At the thought of his old potion teacher, something like sadness rushed through him. To think that all this time, he had been on the side of good. That he was lying to Voldemort. Thinking about him was hard, painful. He shivered and tried to block the thoughts of the dark lord but it was impossible. He was always there with him.

He was distracted by music coming from a bar. He glanced inside and met the eyes of the waitress during one second then turned his head away. She was just a muggle, not worthy of his interest. He turned left in the next street and walked a few metres before realizing that it was a dead end. He stared at the wall for a minute and turned around. Then froze. Two people were blocking the way out. Great, he thought.

"are you lost, Malefoy?"

"Yeah, do you need help, Traitor?" The other one added, moving an inch closer.

"I'm just walking."

"Well, we don't like the thought of you walking free like that. We think you should be with your father, waiting for the dementors to suck your soul out."

Draco felt anger flash through him but he didn't say anything. He was used to this.

"what, you don't have anything to say?"

"I don't think you're here to talk," answered Drago sarcastically.

"You're right. We're not. We're here to give you what you deserve."

Draco saw them pulled their wands but he didn't take his. He was tired of fighting. Let them have their revenge and then he could go home. Or at least what was left of his home.

The guy on the left whispered " impedimenta" and Draco was thrown on the floor, blood escaping from a wound he now had on his head. He heard the two guys laugh. Then another spell hit him and his face touched the cold ground. Anger shot through him, and in one quick move, he was standing on his feet, pulling out his wand. He tried to ignore the loud thumping of his blood rushing to his head. Before he could say any spell, the guy on the right shouted "expelliarmus" and his wand was sent away from him.

He saw the other one prepare to cast a spell and tried to jump out of his trajectory but he wasn't quick enough and the spell hit him hard. His head hurt the wall and he fell on the ground. Black spots were now invading his eyesight. Then he saw something weird: the guy on the left yelled and fell as well. The other turned around, then Draco heard a loud "thump" and the guy fell too. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes were two black boots walking in his direction. Then darkness and its welcoming numbness took him in.


	2. Chapter 2: a dark alley

**A/N: hi to every one taking the time to read this story! here's chapter 2 because the first one was short, more of an introduction than anything. i'll probably update every week, depending on wether people are reading this or not. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was still lying down on the cold ground.

"ah, finally, you're awake. I called the police, they're on their way," said a feminine voice next to him.

"Where are the…"

"Your friends? I hum well let's just say they're out for the moment," she answered. He could sense she was smiling.

He cast a look where the two guys were and saw that they were lying on the ground as well. He turned his gaze away to look at the girl. She was a brunette with green eyes and she was smiling at him. Her face looked familiar. He frowned.

"how did you do that? What spell did you use?"

"Spell? Boy they must have hurt you more than I thought. I used this", she said, showing him the top of a trash can.

He stared at her, speechless; she wasn't a wizard.

"you're a mug…I mean you're not…"

"my name's Brianna. You're welcome, by the way."

"I could have done it by myself."

"Yeah you looked like you were handling it pretty well being you know, face against the ground. Or maybe it was a diversion."

She was making fun of him. Stupid little….his thought were interrupted by the sound of sirens.

"what's that?"

"That's the police of course. Told you I called them."

"The police?"

He searched his memory. He had never paid attention to professor's Burbage lesson's but it didn't sound too good. A memory flashed in his head. The body of Charity Burbage hit by a green spell. Her body on the table. Naguini opening his mouth and…

"I'm gonna have to go", he said, jumping on his feet.

He felt dizzy and a strong nausea invaded him.

"but…"

"I don't want to see your police! Leave me alone."

"Well, you're grumpy when you just woke up. I can't let you go like this, though."

"I don't want to…"

"See the police. I got that the first time you yelled it. But I didn't risk my life", at that he rolled his eyes, "for you just to have walk out and be crushed by a car. You can barely stand on your feet."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry and what's that on your face? Ketchup?"

He had forgotten about the blood. Now that he was reminded of it, he was painfully aware of the wound on his head.

"come with me. I work in the bar right next street."

That's where he had seen her. She was the waitress he had exchanged glances with for a short second. When he didn't respond, she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. They were just entering the bar, when the police arrived. Draco almost laughed when he saw that, in addition to the noise, the cars where shining. It was ridiculous. Every one could hear them arrive and flee before being caught. Those muggles were really stupid. Speaking of muggles, the annoying one that claimed to have saved his life was showing him a seat.

"stay there. I'll be right back."

He glanced at the door, wanting to leave but the police was still there, still shining like a lighthouse. He would have to wait.

"my wand," he whispered, suddenly realizing that it was probably still on the ground.

He got up.

"where do you think you're going?" He heard the girl say behind his back.

She was starting to get really annoying.

He turned around and stared at her.

"out."

"I though you didn't want to see the police. In case you haven't notice, you're covered with blood. That's got to catch their attention."

"I forgot something there. Something important."

"You mean that piece of wood?" She said, pulling his wand out of her pocket.

"How…what…why did you took it?" He asked her.

After all, she didn't know what it was.

"I don't really know. I saw it there and i thought it was pretty so I took it."

He didn't think it possible but he was grateful. To a muggle.

"What is it?" She asked when she gave it to him.

"None of your business", he snapped.

He thought she was going to protest but she surprised him: she simply shrugged and sat next to him.

"that's going to sting," she warned him.

And then she pressed something against his head. He yelled and jumped on his feet.

"what are you doing? You're crazy!"

"It's just alcohol, you big baby. To avoid the infection of the wound."

"Oh. Well it hurts," he answered lamely.

She rolled her eyes and gave him something. He frowned. What was it?

"what is it for?"

"For your head. It's a bandage."

"Oh."

For a reason unknown to him, he suddenly felt dumb. And he didn't like it a bit. That's the reason why he spoke to her in a harsh tone.

"I know what it is for! I meant why did you do that for? Why did you help me?"

"You're cute."

He stared at her, mouth opened. What? Then she laughed and he felt even dumber. She was making fun of him. Again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it. You were in trouble, I helped you. No big deal."

"You're not gonna ask me money in exchange?"

Now she looked upset.

"look, mate, since I don't know your name, who do you think you are? I saved you back there and I'm helping you now!"

"I didn't ask for your help, now did i?"

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have!"

"Well maybe that would have been a great idea!"

She crossed her arms ans stared at him.

"what do you have? A death wish or something?"

"What if I do? You wanna save my soul now?"

She was about to say something but a man entered the bar at the same moment.

"excuse me miss? Have you heard anything strange tonight? A fight maybe?"

Draco held his breath. After he had yelled at her, he doubted that should be welling to help him again.

"no, I was working in the kitchen all night. I didn't hear anything, why?" She answered.

Draco glanced at her but she was looking at the man.

"and you sir? Have you heard anything?" The man asked him.

"No."

She looked intently at him, trying to make him understand something but he ignored her.

"and what's that on your head?"

Did every muggle have to be this annoying?

"I fell."

"On what?"

"On our table," he heard the girl say. "Right honey?"

"er... yes."

"He's so clumsy."

"Right. Well, if you remember anything, call us."

"We will, sir."

Draco just frowned and watched the man leave the bar. Then he turned his gaze to her. She had helped him again. Why? She looked furious though.

"are you stupid?" She asked him.

"I don't think so."

"Well maybe you should reconsider. When a policeman asks you question and if you want to look or sound credible you have to say more than three syllables! Really, you're so…"

"Draco."

" you're so draco? what does that mean?"

" it is my name. Draco."

"That's a weird name; I mean, pretty."

He didn't know why he had said it but he had. Probably to stop her yelling at him.

"yeah, well I can't change it, can i? I'm gonna go."

"I didn't mean it. I like your name, its unusual. Like your hair. Do you dry them?"

"Goodbye."

Without a glance behind, he left the bar and returned the cold air of the night. He waited to be in a dark alley and, checking around him to see if no one was in sight, he Disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3: nightmares

A/N: this chapter is rather short i know but i wanted to explore Draco's life a little. what effects does Voldemort has on his life?

* * *

He Appareated in front of grand iron gates and with a wave of his wand, he passed through them as if they were nothing but smoke. He walked in a large alley, the sound of gravel breaking the silence. He lifted his head up to watch the Malefoy Manor: it was has beautiful as ever. His mother was very careful about appearances.

He pushed the huge door open and entered the house. Without really knowing what he was doing, he walked toward the large dining room. He always avoided to go there. Too many bad memories, the last of them being his father taken away to be putted in Azkaban. But that wasn't the worst memory. No, the worst was the one that had flashed in his head a little sooner. He could still see the tears falling down Charity Burbage's face. He could still hear her cracking voice as she begged Snape to help her. And then, He had cast the spell. Draco closed his eyes and tried to chase the memory away.

" Draco?"

His mother's voice made him open his eyes again. She was looking at him with a worried expression. Of course, she always was looking at him with that expression nowadays. Her eyes opened wider when she took in the bandage on his head and the state his clothes were in.

" What happened?"

" what do you think?"

" I told you not to leave the house," she said, coming closer.

" mother, I can't stand to stay locked in here all day long."

" why are you using one of those?" she asked him, showing the bandage.

He didn't answer but took it away, winced because it was painful then cast a healing spell.

" who was it?"

" does it matter? Some random guys who wanted to punish me."

" if your father was there…"

" Yes, well he isn't now is he," snapped Draco.

He turned away from his mother and left the room. He was suffocating. It was as if He was still there. His dark presence all around them when they were in the room. He went straight to his bedroom and sat on his chair. The daily prophet was placed on his desk and he took it, to change his mind. It was a bad idea. The main title read:

_Harry Potter has chosen a carrier! He is to become an Auror and to work at the ministry. Minister Shackelbolt has declared that he's most happy and confident that Potter would soon become as great as Moody Mad Eye. It should come as no surprise to our readers given that Potter is the Hero that killed you-know-who. Minister Shackelbolt has also added that…_

Draco threw the newspaper away and it landed on the floor, the photo of Harry Potter staring and waving at Draco.

" Diffindo" said Draco and the newspaper disappeared in smoke.

It was bad enough that he was stuck here for the rest of his life without having to see Potter's face and his success.

He left his chair to lay on his bed and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more but to get away from reality for a little while.

_He was ordering him to punish Rowle with a crucio spell and Draco tried his best. But the man barely winced. after being hit by Voldemort's spell, Draco's wasn't painful. _

" _is that all you can do, Draco?" hissed His cold voice. _

" _I'm…I'm sorry, Master," _

" _now, let me show you how it is done," hissed the voice again. _

_Draco was staring at the Death eater, waiting for his screams but second later he was the one screaming. Voldemort has cast the spell on him. _

" _See, you have to mean it Draco. I want to hurt you. It hurts doesn't it? Doesn't it?" he had asked, casting the spell once more. _

" _Ye…yes, it does. Please…" that was a mistake of course. He didn't like weakness. _

_Another dreadful pain shot through him and he twisted on the floor, feeling nothing but the unbearable suffering. _

Draco's eyes shot open and he sat on his bed. He was shaking and confused to be in his room. The nightmares were so real, so present. He could still feel the pain irradiate. He eyes fell to the tattoo on his left arm and he closed his eyes. He was dead, killed by Potter so why was he still afraid?

" why?" he asked out loud. Only silence answered him.

* * *

A/N: (again) : to anyone reading this, the review button isn't wired to a bomb so feel free to press it. Does this story sucks so bad you don't even want to speak about it? is it allright? you don't care? i want to know. biz.


	4. Chapter 4: the muggle girl

A/N: here comes the second meeting between Brianna and Draco. i tried to write him in character but two years have passed and he has to change a little. i hope it is not to OOC though. not yet anyway lol.

Disclaimer: not mine. thought if i owned it, i would sew the guy (or women( who choose to give daniel Radcliffe that haircut in the fourth movie. i watched it last night and i couldn't get past the hair.

* * *

The next morning was like all the others. He got up, ate breakfast, said hello to his mother, fled to his room when she tried to talk to him about his father and he spent the rest of the day reading books or staring out the window.

Every now and then, he would see someone appear at their door and throw something on it. Sometimes spells but since the house was now protected from them, it was mostly vegetables or more disgusting things he didn't want to think about.

When darkness came back, he waited for his mother to come say goodnight, then putted on his coat and headed to the door.

After checking that no one was waiting for him in the night, he got out and Disapparated with a loud crack.

He frowned when he saw where he had Apparated: in front of the same bar he had been in the previous night. It was the last thing that had popped into his mind as he was Disapparating. He stared at the blue lettering on the neon sign saying: " Haven's bar".

He thought that was a weird name for a bar. He didn't quite see how this place could be considered as a shelter.

While he was staring at the neon sign, pondering on the meaning of its inscription, he didn't notice someone leaving the bar and standing next to him.

" I know it is pretty but if you stand there, you're gonna freeze eventually," whispered a voice in his ear.

He jumped and stared at the person talking to him: it was the muggle girl. He didn't remember her name. Something starting with a B he thought.

" don't do that! Who knows what I might do!" he yelled.

" sorry," she said, with a look that said otherwise.

She was now looking at him with a small smile.

" so, what are you doing here? Came for a drink? To see me and thank me properly?" she added.

He snorted and said: " I don't see why I should thank you. Like I said, I can take care of myself."

She didn't look hurt by his words which intrigued him, though he didn't want to admit it. How could he be intrigued by a muggle?

" alright then, you came for a drink. I don't waiter outside though," she said, gesturing toward the interior of the bar. No one was in there. That decided him. Maybe he was going to have a little bit of peace here. That was, if the annoying muggle kept out his way.

He followed her inside the bar and sat in one of the booth, nearest to the door, just in case.

" ready to flee, aren't you?" she said, smiling. He glared at her and snapped:

" aren't you suppose to ask me what I want? You know do your job? Its not like you've got much customers in there anyway." He almost expected her to tell him to leave but she just took a note pad and a pencil.

" what may I bring you?"

" er…coffee."

" alright then, I'll be right back".

She turned on her heels, the same boots he had seen her wear the other night and disappeared in the kitchen.

While she was away, he turned his gaze to the walls. They where full of old photographs, paintings, posters and even some sheet of papers with writing on it: it looked both messy and somehow interesting.

When she came back from the kitchen, he saw someone pick an eye in the bar. She saw him look and, as she was placing the tray on the table, said:

"that's Ralph, the owner. And cook, and manager and pretty much everything in here."

He didn't answer and took a sip of coffee. It was good. Not sugar coated and milky. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something but when she saw he wouldn't, she continued:

" he bought the place two years ago now. The previous owner had witnessed some strange things apparently. Something about kids knocking out some workers. Probably what just drunk but the lease was decent. It was during the time when the bridge had broken and all those murders, you know?"

Oh yes he knew. He knew all too well what she was talking about. He had a part in it. To move the subject to a less painful topic, he asked her:

" and what about you? When did you start working here?"

She smiled and answered: " it's been a year now. I can't believe it!".

" but why? Why do you work here?"

" what do you mean? It's great! Not far from home and Ralph's a great boss."

" maybe but… waitress…I don't know."

" what about it?" she asked, her ton daring him to speak his mind.

" well, I think it's degrading to have a job that implies you serving others."

Again, he expected her to tell him to get the heck away, but she nodded, as if he was confirming a theory.

" you're pretty arrogant you know that."

He just shrugged. He was what he was. It didn't matter anyway.

" and rich too, I daresay."

" how do you know?"

" your clothes. They don't exactly scream "I'm a worker." They rather say "I've never touched a sponge in my life and god forbids I shall ever do so" she said in an imitation of an aristocratic tone.

He couldn't help himself: he smiled.

" oh my goodness. Are you actually smiling? I thought that was physically impossible for you."

The smile disappeared at once.

" oh come on, after what you said, I can't even make fun of you? I'm sure you don't even remember my name."

" do you remember mine?"

" Draco. Not an easily forgotten name. so, mine?" she asked, crossing her arms upon her chest.

" B…something. Brigit? Or was it Bertha, no. er…"

" Brianna! Can you come here for a minute!" called the cook's voice.

She sighed and said:

" he ruined it. But seriously? Bertha?"

She went into the kitchen and he stared after her, truly bewildered. Was this girl never angry? What was wrong with her? He knew he had insulted her so many times, he couldn't even count them anymore and yet she wasn't screaming or crying or asking him to leave. For the first time in two years, he felt curiosity burn inside him. It was so strange to feel that again that he was shaking his head in disbelief.

When she came back, he was still shaking his head and she stared at him then laughed.

" what are you doing?"

" I'm…nothing. I think I'm gonna go."

" okay. It is 1 pound."

" Sorry?"

" the coffee."

"oh. I…don't have any money. On me," he added, rolling his eyes, knowing that she was about to contradict him.

" well, I guess it means that you're gonna have to come back tomorrow then."

Strangely, the idea of coming back wasn't as repulsive as before.

" you would let me go, just on my promise to come back tomorrow?"

She nodded.

" then, see you tomorrow," he said.

When he was at the door, he turned around and added: "Brianna."

She flashed him a blinding smile and waved him goodbye.

* * *

A/N: i'm back for one short note: i don't know if it was clear enough but the bar Brianna is working in is the same one in which Harry, Hermione and Ron are attacked by Death eaters at the beginning of the book. see you next wenesday, guys! or guy actually.


	5. Chapter 5: the bravest man

A/N: a thousands thanks to the people that reviewed or added this story to their favorites. i'm currently in bed with a pulmonary infection so if this chapter is bad, i blame it on the boogie and my high fever. being ill isn't fun trust me. and the fever gave me weird dreams: i was dressed like rapunzel, kissing Ron Weasley on a bridge (don't aske me why a bridge, i have no idea) and theh i broke the kiss and told him: "stop Harry Potter is wacthing us." then i woke up. i told you it was weird. enough ramblings and back to the story now.

* * *

When Draco opened his eyes the next morning, he was surprised to realize that, eventhough he had had the usual nightmares, he didn't feel as bad as before. Something had changed: he had something to look forward to. He had a purpose again. Of course, all he had to do was go to the bar, give her her money and leave, but it was still something to do. The usual numbness that he felt was gone. He almost felt sad, after all it has been his companion for the past two and a half years. Ever since He had come into their house. Ever since he had started to realize that being evil, truly evil was not that easy. His train of thoughts was interrupted by his mother calling him. He got out of bed and out of his bedroom.

" yes?"

" I'm going to see your father. Do you want to come?" she asked him hopefully, though they both knew the answer.

" no."

She sighed, took one last worried look at him and then left. She had stopped trying to convince him to come months ago. He waited until she was out and went into the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

While eating some toasts, he thought of the reason why his life had suddenly become more interesting. At last, he could remember her name now: Brianna. She was weird, even for a muggle. Not that he had been with a lot of them but he had heard the other Death Eaters and Voldemort talk about them. not to mention the fact taht since he was a baby, all he had heard was that muggle were filthy, stupid, and unworthy of even being alive. Wizards were powerful and muggles were nothing. But Brianna wasn't nothing, or stupid. She was annoying alright but definitely not stupid. The only other girl that he really had been in contact with was Pansy Parkinson, his slytherin girlfriend. But, as he had discovered later, she was only interested in his position, his wealth. He hadn't heard about her since the last time he had seen her and, if he had to be honest, he never thought about her. That part of his life was over. He started when an owl banged at the window, carrying the Daily prophet. He opened the window and took the journal from the owl. He scratched his hand, waiting for his payment. Draco gave him the money and closed the window.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the main title.

_The new romance of Harry Potter! By Rita Skeeter. It is not a secret that the chosen one, as many of us call him, is very popular amongst women, of all ages if I may add. But many hearts are going to be broken: he is not a free man anymore and hasn't been for quite some time now. The most famous wizard in the world is dating miss Ginny Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley, working at the ministry of magic and recently promoted head chief of the muggles department. Next, I will analyse Potter's relationship with women. He is quite the…. _

Sighing, Draco turned the page. He didn't know why he kept buying the journal. Not a day passed without at least two articles about Potter.

"There's another one," he said out loud, annoyed. But when he read the title, he frowned.

_Harry Potter speak of Severus Snape, the wizard that killed Dumbledore. The most shocking revelations about Dumbledore's death, page 4. _

Eagerly, Draco turned the pages and reached the interview.

" _Mr Potter, you were present the day Albus Dumbledore was killed."_

" _I was." _

" _and can you tell us what happened? The real truth of it?" _

" _well, Severus Snape killed him. He was obeying Dumbledore." _

" _You mean to say that Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to kill him?" _

" _yes. He was condemned anyway. He had destroyed one of Voldemort horcurxes but had been infected. He had little time left."_

_If you haven't read our article about Voldemort's terrible plan to stay alive forever, please buy our interview of Potter after he defeated Voldemort._

" _so, it was part of his plan. Plan in which you had a great part, right?" _

" _exactly. But I don't want to go over it again. It's all been said before. No, what I want to do is set things right about Severus Snape. I have heard so many things that I feel I owe to do this." _

"_owe him?" _

" _yes. You know he was a Death Eater. What you don't know is that he also saved my life and without him, I could not have destroyed Voldemort."_

" _he was on your side, all this time?" _

" _exactly. I'm not going to lie and say that he was a great human being but he had a hard life and a hard death. All for one reason: love."_

" _he loved you?" Mr Potter laughs before answering. _

" _not exactly. We were not very fond of each other. No he loved someone else, someone that Voldemort had killed. The love he felt was so strong that it gave him the courage to pretend to be Voldemort's ally. To seat next to the man he hated the most. He gave his life for this love."_

" _I can hardly believe it. Can love be that strong?" _

" _believe me, love is the most powerful magic in our world. And Snape was the bravest man I have ever known."_

" _you defeated Voldemort. Shouldn't you be the bravest man in the world?" _

" _I was helped, supported. He was all alone. He had to lie all the time. No, he was braver. I could not have done half of the things I did without my friends.i just want him to be remembered, not as a traitor, not as a Death Eater but as the brave man he was." _

" _well, it is up to our readers to choose but as for myself, I believe you Mr Potter. Thank you and congratulations on your new job at the ministry." _

_Mr Potter shake my hand and leave the room. _

_If you want to react to this interview, please write to the following address: The Daily Prophet, 132 Bleaker Street. London. _

Draco had to read the article one more time to really apprehend it. Of course he knew that his old master had been on the side of good all this time but to read this was like taking a blow. A single tear fell down his cheek and he brushed it, impatiently. Yes, Snape had had a hard life. For the first time ever, Draco felt impressed by Harry Potter.

" what's wrong with me, I'm impressed by Potter, interested by a muggle…"

" talking to yourself" added the portrait of one of his ancestor, hanging on the wall.

Draco cast him a dark look and read the article one last time; he went back to his room and placed the journal on a pile of others. The ones worth keeping. He spent the rest of the day thinking about his old master, trying to imagine what kind of a life he must have had and most of all he try to understand what Potter had meant when he had said that love was the most powerful magic there was in their world.

* * *

A/N: sorry but i feel like talking lol. so what did you think? no Brianna this time but my dear dear snape. i love him and the part, in the last book, when Harry says that his son's second name is severus and that he was one of the bravest men he knew always makes me cry like a baby. and i think that despite everything, Draco had a strong connection with his potion master. see you next wesneday! i hope.


	6. Chapter 6: changes

A/N: hello again! i'm healed! thank god, one week is enough. and i've started my trainneship in cardiology on monday and i'm exhausted. enough about me and on with the story. i hope you'll like this chapter. Brianna's back!

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

His mother had returned from Azkaban puffy eyed and he hadn't dared to ask her what had happened. He never did.

He left the manor early that night, eager to get away from its gloomy mood and Appareated in the same alley he had been attacked in three days ago.

He glanced behind his shoulder to make sure no one was following him then walked toward the bar.

There were more clients than the nights before. A group a young men was sitting in a booth and was quite loud. Brianna was nowhere in sight.

When he entered, all heads turned in his direction but after some time, turned away. Once again, he was struck with how great it felt not to be recognized by every one. He sat on a booth near the bar and stared at the kitchen door, waiting for Brianna to appear.

And she did, a few minutes later, though she didn't saw him. She looked…upset, he thought. Almost sad. Then her eyes met his and her expression was transfixed: her eyes lit up, she smiled and he felt an inexplicable warmth rush down his veins. How could he not smile back? Then, several things happened all at once: one of the loud guys sitting in the booth grabbed her bottom and said something dirty to her, Draco got up, furious but before he could reach the guy, Ralph, the bar's owner, had appeared and was pressing the guy's face against the table.

" if you do that one more time, I swear to God; you'll regret it. Now apologies"

"imsorry."

" I don't think she heard you;" said Ralph, pressing the guy's head a little harder against the cold wooden table.

" I'm sorry!" he yelped.

" that was better. Now I think you and your friends ought to find another place to hang out to."

He released the guy and he and his friends got up and left, not without shooting him and Brianna murderous glare.

" you're alright?" he asked Brianna.

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and returned to the kitchen.

Draco was still on his feet, halfway to the table, feeling rather stupid. That is, until she turned on her heels, came toward him and kissed him on the cheek too.

" what did you do that for?" he asked her, though he wasn't really unpleased.

" I saw you. You were about to do something but Ralph was quicker. He is used to this and always keeps an eye out when bunch of guys like them come into the bar."

" and you still think you're having a wonderful job?"

" I knew you would say that. a bad experience doesn't make it all bad."

He was about to argue that it probably wasn't the first time this had happened but dropped the subject. She wasn't fooled though, for she laughed.

" so, you've come to pay your debts."

" I have. Here, one pound."

He gave her the money and waited. What reason did he have to stay there now?

" sit, I'm going to get you some coffee. And I've made some pastries I'd like you to taste."

" so that if I get food poisoning, it won't matter."

She stuck her tongue out and disappeared in the kitchen.

Well, at least now he had a reason to stay. He sat in the booth and waited. It seemed to be the only thing he did nowadays. To wait. For something to happen.

She came back with his coffee and what looked like an already chewed piece of cake.

" do I really have to eat this?" he asked, pointing toward the cake. " what is it?"

" it's apple pie, of course," she said, pouting.

" of course."

The kitchen door opened again and Ralph shouted:

" Brianna, stop flirting, you still have work to do in here!"

She blushed and muttered something but obeyed him.

Draco shook his head, smiling and took a bite of the so called apple pie. Which he quickly regretted: the thing was completely unpalatable. He took a large sip of coffee to wash away the awful taste. When he opened his eyes again, he realized that Ralph was sitting in front of him.

Despite of himself, he jumped. The man was larger from close up and was staring at him with an expression that he couldn't decipher.

" how's the pie?"

"the worst I've ever tasted." Answered honestly Draco.

He nodded and said:

" she tried very hard but it really is awful. She's a terrible cook."

Draco didn't know what to say so he took another sip of coffee.

" what are you doing here?" he asked him.

Draco frowned, was it him or was the man's tone menacing?

" drinking coffee apparently. Isn't this a bar?"

" I meant with Brianna?" he answered, unflappable.

"I…I don't really know," he said. And that was the truth.

" cause I won't let you hurt her."

" I think she can decide on her own," answered Draco, using the same cold tone as he was.

The man seemed to scan him then nodded, as if approving of something.

" very well then."

Draco hesitated for a minute but since Brianna was not in sight.

" er…is she alright? I mean tonight she didn't look quite…herself."

" you've noticed, uh? Yes, it is because today's Friday."

" oh, and she doesn't like Fridays," he said in a satirical tone.

" no she doesn't. and don't you use that tone with me, "he added.

Draco suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. As menacing as the man was, he had faced much worst.

" I know she looks happy and perky all the time, but the kid hasn't had an easy life. And sometimes, even she can be down."

" what has happened?" Draco asked, curious to know what could make her look so sad.

Ralph seemed to hesitate but finally said:

" her dad's in jail. Friday is the day that she visits him."

Draco couldn't speak for a while. Her dad was in jail too? Maybe that was why he felt this kind of connection with her. Because deep down he had known that she was going through the same thing as he was. Well concerning his father at least. He doubted she was a former criminal who had nothing better to do that hang in bars because every one else hated her.

She chose that exact moment to come back from the kitchen.

" what are you two talking about?" she asked them, looking rather suspicious.

" your pie," answered Ralph.

" oh, what did you think Draco?"

He looked at her, saw the dark circles under her eyes and her hoping smile and said:

" it was delicious."

She cast him one of her blinding smiles and sat next to him. Again, he felt that strange warmth gain his body.

She sat next to him and stared at him, cupping her head with her hands. Her gaze fell on his arm and she said:

" what's that? You've got a tattoo?"

She pulled his sleeve over his forearm and revealed his mark. He stiffened, waiting for her screams of horror and disgust then remembered that she did not know what it meant.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ralph's body tense as well.

"it's nothing," he snapped, pulling his sleeve over his arm again.

The silence that settled after that was not comfortable: it was rather tensed. He nearly jumped off his seat when Brianna burst out laughing.

Both men stared at her like she had gone crazy.

" I'm sorry," she said, after a little while. "I always do this when I'm nervous." She whipped off a few tears and added: " at my grandmother's funeral, I had to leave the room."

Draco glanced at Ralph: he no longer looked tensed and had a small grin on his face. Draco was close to thinking that he had imagined the all thing.

He turned his gaze to Brianna: she was looking intently at his arm. He could almost feel his mark burn him again.

" I have a tattoo too you know. I can't show it to you though."

He felt his lips twitched. She always said unexpected things. And he could not stop his mind from trying to find out where on her body was her tattoo.

As if she was reading his mind, she smirked.

He glared at her and asked:

" why did you do it?"

" I was fifteen and I wanted to prove to my parents that I was a rebel," she said, smiling at her own foolishness. "why did you do it?" she asked him.

" same as you." Sort of he added for himself.

" then I got over it." She was no longer smiling. He wanted to say something, to comfort her even but he knew that if he did this, it would somehow change their relationship. And that scared him. So he didn't say anything. Instead, he took a sip of his coffee then grimaced because it was cold and tasted like acid.

After a little while of sitting in an awkward silence, he got up, paid for his coffee and said:

" well, goodbye Brianna."

She looked up and stared deep in his eyes. It made him uneasy, like she was watching his soul. After a moment, she said softly:

" Goodbye, Draco."

And he knew. He knew that she had understood that he didn't intend on coming back.

He got outside, glancing over his shoulder to see that she was still staring after him.

He went into the dark alley and Disapparated with a loud crack.


	7. Chapter 7: future?

A/N: i was sick when i wrote this chapter and i'm not sure it's great but here it is anyway. i apologies in advance if it really sucks lol.

Disclaimer: the usual.

* * *

_He is clutching to Potter's waist like a mad man, shouting in his ears to get to the fire is getting nearer, he can feel its breath on his back. Potter gets them out of the room of requirement and they crash on the floor. Draco's mind is numb: crabbe is dead. Burnt by his own spell. _

"Draco?"

his mother is looking at him, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

" what is it?"

" you were screaming."

" I had a nightmare. It is nothing. Do you want something?" he asked her when he saw her pacing back and forth in his room.

" I need to go in town today. And I was wondering if you would come with me?"

"where do you need to go?"

"Gringotts."

So they would have to go to Diagon Alley, a place crowded with people that hated them. What a trip that would be!

Narcissa saw that her son was going to refuse so she added:

" please, Draco. You haven't left the house for two weeks now."

" I thought you would be pleased by that."

" I can't go out there alone," she whispered.

Sighing, he nodded and stood up.

" fine. I'll come with you but we walk there. Last time I used magic to Appear in Diagon Alley, I was welcomed by hundred of spells."

Too happy that her son had agreed to accompany her, Narcissa didn't argue with him.

Thirty minutes later, mother and son left their manor and Disappeared.

" I understand you now," Narcissa said to his son, while they were walking.

He turned his head to her, mutely asking for more.

" no one knows who we are here."

" yes."

"Draco, I…why don't you want to come with me when I visit your father?"

" I don't want to talk about it."

" But…"

Reaching for her son, she bumped into a child and made him fall.

" watch where you're going, filthy mudblood," she whispered. Then stopped abruptly when she saw her son helping the child on his feet. And actually apologising to him.

" what's happened to you Draco?"

" What do you mean?" he asked, sighing.

" this boy was a muggle. How you could bare to touch him."

He stared at her, not able to say anything. Not knowing what to say.

" Draco, even if your father is in jail, we must not forget who we are."

" and what is that exactly?" he snapped.

She looked taken aback for a while, as if she hadn't expected him to reply.

" why, we are one of the last pure blood family. We are still rich, Draco. And some day, some day we will turn back to what we were."

"I'm not sure I want to. I'm not even sure I can. Mother, too much has happened."

Narcissa shook her head, not willing to understand him. She looked so sad that Draco felt a twinge of guilt and reached out for her hand.

"mother, I…"

He had to stop because someone bumped into him hard, pushing him aside.

"Hey, watch it damn it!" he yelled.

" I'm sorry, sir," said a familiar voice.

" Brianna?" he asked, stunned to see her there.

She looked up, looking both relieved and amazed.

That's when Draco realized that something was wrong: Brianna was out of breath, as if she had been running for a long time, or very fast. His gaze fell on her arm and he saw marks, like bruises.

"Brianna, what's going on?" he asked, strangely worried.

"i…I…" she began, then turned her head in the direction of a small street. In which three suspicious looking men had just appeared.

They seemed to be looking for something then spotted Brianna and Draco saw her stiffen. Something was definitely wrong. Still out of breath, Brianna began to walk away when he grabbed her by the hand. Why, he had no idea.

"wait. I'll accompany you to the Haven, alright?"

" you don't have to do this, Draco." But she sounded so relieved that he didn't even take the pain of answering her. He pulled her after him, glancing behind his shoulder. The three men had disappeared. When he realized he was still holding her hand, he let go and glanced at his mother. She looked like she had just seen Voldemort again. Great, now he would have to explain why he was holding hands with a muggle and why, instead of going to Gringotts, they had to take her to a bar.

After a few moments of walking in awkward silence, Brianna cleared her throat and said:

" so what have you been up to, these past two weeks?"

"Nothing much", Draco answered in a harsh tone. Not that he wanted to but he didn't want to talk to her in front of his mother. He already had enough to explain.

" I see." She glanced at his mother, as if she was expecting him to present her but he did nothing of the sort. He could very well imagine the thing happening.

"_mother, this is Brianna, a muggle girl who helped me when I was being attacked. Again." _

" _a filthy muggle! How dare you talk to her. It is so degrading! Think of who you are!"_

And then Brianna would do something weird as always. Maybe laugh or transform into a frog and hop out. Who knew, this girl was unpredictable. No, it was better to leave things where they were: he would accompany her to the bar, then leave, never to see her again. Never mind that strange yearning he had felt when he had recognized her.

They didn't talk again and when they got to the bar, he merely looked at her before leaving.

His mother exploded when they were three blocks away.

"What in Merlin's name has happened!" she yelled. " you were talking, actually talking to a muggle! How could you disgrace us so, Draco!"

Yep, that was pretty much what he had imagined only worse because people were staring at them.

"mother, we will talk about it at home." His tone was so cold that she stopped her yelling at once.

" very well," she said in a stiff tone, replacing a few hairs that had escaped from her sophisticated bun.

"do you still want to go to Gringotts?" he asked her, hoping she would say no. he had to many things to think about.

To his great happiness, or at least relief, she said that she didn't want to go anymore and they returned to the Malefoy manor.

Despite his expectations, his mother waited until they were into the living room, sitting each one at a end of the large table to speak.

" so, what have you to say, Draco?"

Taking in a deep breath, he began:

" I met Brianna, the muggle girl," he added when he saw her frown," at a bar, two and half weeks ago."

" that's it. That's your explanation."

"what do you want me to say mother?"

" this….girl" it looked as if it was very hard for her to think of Brianna as a girl," seemed to know you pretty well."

"we talked a little, but nothing really interesting." Could she tell he was lying? He didn't know anymore. He was so used to lying. And maybe she didn't want to really know the truth.

" but you will never see that muggle again, right?"

" I swear. I have no intention to."

She looked relieved and he wished he could feel the same. But she gave him no time to rest.

" Now that we have settled this little…problem, we need to talk about something else."

Might as well get it over with in one night thought Draco.

" what is it?"

"I…am worried about you, Draco."

"Really. I hadn't noticed," he said ironically.

"I don't understand why you are so…so…"

" so what?"

" depressed. I know we've been through rough times but…"

" have been? Have been! Mother, we still are in them. I can't even go out because people are waiting to cast spells at me. We had to protect the house from them. I can't even think of a future because there is no possibility for me to have one!"

" but…"

" not buts mother! It is time you face the reality. We rare finished."

She clasped her hand so hard on the table that he felt it vibrate.

" we…are…not…finished".

He shook his head. She was in total denial. Couldn't she see that there was no future for them? For him? He couldn't get a job because no one wanted him. He was a traitor to all, worse because he hadn't gone to jail like the others, so he hadn't been punished like he ought to. What was he to do with his life?

An idea popped into his head. An idea so absurd, so preposterous that he pushed it away. But it came back again and again until it didn't look that ridiculous. In fact, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Because it was degrading, beneath him to have such an idea. To even consider it was taking him to the point of nausea and yet it was his only chance. His only hope really. He realized that he hadn't talk to his mother all this while and that she was still staring at him.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"very well. We will talk no more of it, understood?"

He nodded, to occupied by his plan to really pay attention to what she was saying next. Something about dinner.

He got to his room and sat on his chair, playing with the idea that had formed in his head. What is too crazy?

" I don't have any other choice anyway," he said out loud, trying to convince himself.

But would they agree to it?

* * *

A/N: ah ah so what is he thinking about? any idea? i don't think it is that hard to find out lol but i 'am writing this story so my judgement is clouded. see you next wesneday for the answer.


	8. Chapter 8: not the only one

A/N: hello again! here is the next chapter! hope you'll like it better than the last one lol.

* * *

By nine o'clock that night, he was standing in front of the bright neon sign saying "the haven" and still wasn't sure this was a good idea.

He saw Brianna carrying a tray to some clients and his eyes followed her every moves. She looked at ease, in her element. But would he?

She looked alright after what had happened this afternoon. Who were those guys and what could they possibly have to do with a girl like Brianna? He frowned at that. After all, he didn't know her. For all he knew, she could very well be a murderer or something. But she was also funny and, he had to admit it…very cute. She had tied her long hairs into a loose pony tail tonight and her green eyes seemed to pop out. He shook his head, trying to put some sense back in him. He hadn't come here to spy on this girl. Though she was looking nice in those jeans…

"enough!" he said out loud. And came into the bar.

" Welcome to the Ha…Draco!" she exclaimed when she recognized him.

He felt stupid to feel so happy just because she seemed glad to see him. But to his defence that didn't happen a lot lately.

" hey, "he said lamely.

" how are you tonight?" she asked him, perky as ever.

He smiled and said:

" I'm good. Can I have a coffee?"

" sure. Sit there and I'll get you your coffee."

She disappeared in the kitchen, her pony tail bouncing with every step she took. It was strange to think that he was feeling at ease here when he shouldn't. he was literally surrounded by muggles, which were supposed to be filthy and disgusting creatures. He wasn't so sure anymore. At least a few of them were not that disgusting he thought when he saw Brianna coming back with his order.

"here, no sugar, no milk," said Brianna when she gave him his coffee.

She sat next to him and sighed happily.

" is it a good night?" he asked her.

" pretty good, yeah. You came back."

"er, yes, I…er."

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh and said:

" did you come for a particular reason or did you simply miss to me too much?"

"I…hadn't even thought of you before this afternoon."

" really? Well I thought about you. I wondered what you were doing? What did you do these past two weeks?"

Taken aback by her straightforwardness, he muttered:

" nothing."

" you did nothing or you don't want to tell me nothing?"

" I did nothing."

"oh." She wasn't smiling anymore. He liked it.

"I'm sorry."

" that's sort of the reason why I came, actually."

" okay."

He hesitated, not sure how to phrase this.

"you are…I mean you are in debt to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

" yes, this afternoon, I helped you. Now, you indebted to me."

She stared at him for a moment then smiled mischievously:

" is that you twisted way of asking for my help?"

" no. I don't need you help. But your in my debt so you owe me a favour."

" yeah, that's what I though, your asking for my help."

"no, I…"

" okay, I'll help you. What do you want?"

He stared at her. She was going to help him? Thank god, cause he was about to strangle her.

"like I said, I have nothing to do. So I was wondering if you could help me…get a job here."

She looked at him with wide eye for a short second then bit her lip again.

" you want to work here? As a waiter? You?"

Repressing the urge to roll his eyes, he nodded.

" I thought you were rich? Can't you do what rich people do? Build ridiculously big houses or sell weapons?"

" my mother is rich and it is complicated. Surely you can understand complicated."

He was referring to this afternoon and she understood him.

" fair enough. But a waiter? You don't strike me as the waiter type."

" oh come on, how hard can it be."

For the first time, she looked almost insulted then recollected herself before he could apologies. Apologies? Him? What was wrong with him?

" when you talk to Ralph, don't say that kind of things."

"when I…you're going to help… er I mean pay your debt?"

"yes. I really owe you Draco even though I was the one who saved your life but lets not quarrel over details. He's in his office, I'll tell him you want to see him."

She left him and he stared after her. She was really helping him. Of course, he had helped her this afternoon but it was still really nice of her. But he had seen the look on her face when he had told her of his idea. To be quite honest, he wasn't exactly excited by the idea of working here either. It was extremely degrading to think of himself as a waiter and even worse, as a waiter in a muggle bar. But this was the only place where he could ask for a job and hope not to be rejected because of his name.

Brianna came back and told him that Ralph was waiting for him.

" good luck," she whispered to him.

Would she be happy if he was to work here? He thought she would. She seemed to like him. That thought made him smile goofily and he missed Ralph's office.

"I'm in here!" he heard the man call after him.

Pulling his thoughts together again, he entered the office.

" Draco," said Ralph, showing him a seat. "Brianna said you wanted to ask me something and that I should be nice. So I'm listening."

" I was wondering if you would be willing to offer me a position here?"

He looked exactly like Brianna for a while, wide eyed and all but then he burst out laughing.

" you! A waiter! That's ridiculous. You couldn't, no you wouldn't last one day in here. Trust me, I'm doing you a favor by refusing."

" but, I willing to try."

"is that all you have to say?"

"yes."

He wasn't going to beg for this. He wouldn't go so low.

" then I think we have nothing more to speak of."

Annoyed, Draco left the office and went back into the bar.

" So, what did he say?" asked Brianna. She didn't need to hear his answer, it was written all over his face.

" oh, I'm sorry. I'll talk to him."

" don't bother. I don't care," he snapped.

" but…"

"I said don't bother!"

Even more annoyed now that he had shouted at her, he left the bar in a hurry and walked without purpose. If even muggles didn't want him, what was to become of him? Was he condemned to be locked in his room forever?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the four cracks behind him.

"Look who's here" he heard a voice say.

He turned around abruptly and saw four wizards pointing their wands at him.

" you again," he said, recognizing one of the guys that had assaulted him before.

" yes, and this time no girl is gonna save you."

"I didn't need her help to kick you asses."

" you speak like that now? Done being posh then? Meddling with muggles?"

" I don't see why it is any of your business. Now are you planning on attacking me any time soon or do you want to bore me to death? Cause it's working."

" maybe we should go ask your little friend why she is helping a traitor like you? Or maybe she doesn't know what you've done."

" don't even think about getting close to her," Draco warned them, feeling less in control now.

" or what?"

Before Draco could mutter a spell, one of the wizards casted one at him and he hit the floor hard. He was then hit by three spells at once and couldn't help but scream in pain.

"cowards!" he yelled.

" we're not the cowards! You are! You sided with you-know who. It is time you pay for it, Malefoy. Crucio!"

" Petrificus totalus!" he heard a voice shout and saw the guy fell on the floor next to him, rigid.

The others turned to face the silhouette but were hit by spells too.

Struggling to get on his feet, Draco helped himself with the body of one of his assaulter before turning in the direction of the voice, pointing his wand. He didn't know if this was a friend or a foe. But what he saw was so unexpected that he nearly dropped his wand. All he could mutter was:

" you!"


	9. Chapter 9: another victim

A/N: hello everybody! here's another chapter, a little bit shorter but with a lot of revelations about...ha ha read to findout told me that it was written Malfoy and not malefoy so Dani 3, i've corrected it lol.

it has nothing to do with this story but last night i went to see black sawn. Natalie Portman really deserves to have this oscar because she is amazing in that movie.

disclaimer: i think it is obvious that i couldn't have written Harry Potter.

* * *

He didn't really know wether he wanted to laugh or to scream: this was so unreal. So after all, he had been refused a job because of his name.

" pick up your wand Malfoy, they might be others," said Ralph.

Draco did has he was told but pointed his wand at Ralph instead.

"if I wanted to hurt you, I would have by now don't you think?" Ralph asked him.

Draco studied his face and dropped his arm.

" what shall we do with these?" he asked pointing toward the four bodies laying on the cold ground.

" they're going to wake up eventually and one of them will free the one who's petrified."

"why?"

Ralph seemed to understand his question and sighed.

" I was curious. When I recognized you in my bar the other night i wanted to see what you, of all people were doing here. Then I saw the mark and remembered what you had done."

" and you refused to give me a job. You judge me by my past actions. Just like everybody else."

" trust me, I'm doing you a favour. I meant it when I said you wouldn't last one night in my bar."

" I don't understand. Why are you working here? With muggles?"

" Harry potter and his friends were attacked in that bar, did you know it?"

Draco shook his head. No he didn't. he was already trying to avoid Voldemort orders when Potter had runaway from the weasley's wedding.

" times where dark. People were dying and my family…well they got killed too. Greyback had difficulties holding his appetite that night."

Draco could only stare at him. He didn't want to hear more. Please let him stop talking, he begged.

" my wife was a half-blood you see, so of course she was not pure and had to be eliminated. We refused to go to that registration at the ministry and Voldemort sent Greyback after us. My wife and my boy didn't survive."

" I'm…"

" I don't want to hear it," warned Ralph. " I know it is not your fault, but I can't help my feelings toward anyone who helped Voldemort. I came here, bought the bar and buried myself in work. I wanted a second chance, away from this war. Then Brianna came one day and my life made sense again."

" I think you're an hypocrite."

" excuse me?"

" you heard me. You talk about second chances and yet you don't want to grant me one. You named your bar the haven for a reason right? Why can't I have a shelter too? Why can't I have the opportunity of a future? You've never made mistakes? Made something you wish you hadn't?"

Ralph stared at him as if seeing him for the first time.

" i…have. And trust me, I face the consequences every day."

They faced each other, both studying the other's face.

" I'm not sure I can face you every day and forget what you've done."

" I'm just asking for a chance. If it doesn't work, I'll leave. Please."

There, he had done it. He had begged him. And it didn't feel that bad. he was really desperate and this man had good reasons to reject him.

" allright. I'll give it a shot because i know Brianna's not going to be happy if I don't hire you."

Draco smiled.

" does she know?"

" no. and I don't want her to ever know. She already has seen enough without adding this to her troubles."

" what kind of troubles?"

" it is not my secret to tell. Now come, we must tell her the good news. Oh and, Draco? I don't have to tell you not to make her suffer, right?"

" no you don't."

" that's what I thought."

As expected, Brianna was thrilled by the news and Draco felt the urge to hold her just because she looked so happy that he would stay.

" it's not gonna be easy though," she said when she was done clapping her hands together like a little girl. "you'll have to learn a lot in a little amount of time."

" I'm ready."

She grinned.

" yes I'm sure you think all you gonna have to do is carry some trays and ask people what they want, right?"

" pretty much, yes."

She laughed and went into the kitchen.

" what does that mean? Brianna?" he called after her. She was still laughing when he entered the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10: struck by her

A/N: hi! this my tenth chapter! yeah me! i know it is not much but still, i'm happy lol. this story will probably end toward chapter 20, 25. i've got it all planned up there. (up there being my head not heaven. i don't think God cares about this story.)

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. you should listen to it though, it's fantastic.

* * *

She was standing in front of him, smiling widely which made a huge contrast with Ralph's own expression. He looked like he had just realized how stupid it was to have hired Draco. Brianna seemed to notice it too, because she said:

" oh come on, it's gonna be great! He's going to attract a lot of female customers."

" I can't see why," said Ralph.

" of course not, you're a guy."

Despite himself, Draco asked her:

" and you can?"

She eyed him from head to toe, then answered:

" definitely."

Was it him or was it hot in there?

" right. I let you show him everything" Ralph said to Brianna " and then he can go for tonight. You start at six AM tomorrow, you have one free day to choose, and you'll be paid 8,50 pound an hour."

With that he left the room. Brianna smiled warmly at him.

" don't worry, he'll come around with you working here. What did you say to him anyway? He didn't exactly look like he was excited about the idea of hiring you."

" I…we…er," he muttered.

" you don't want to tell me?"

"not really. It's the result that matters right?"

"of course. Plus I'll find out eventually, so" she shrugged.

" I'd rather you not."

She sighed and turned around, as if facing a stubborn child.

'" anyhoo, this is, as you can see, the kitchen. Here's the refrigerator, the coffee machine with which we also make cappuccinos, teas, hot cocoas, frapuccinos, pretty much everything a client desires. Over here are the trays, the cups, spoons, plates, well you see them, and over…"

" hold on! So, this is the refrigerator, right?"

" yes."

" and what is a refrigerator exactly?"

She stared at him wide eyed and opened mouthed. The very expression of a golden fish, he thought.

" you're kidding right?"

" ah ah, of course. A refrigerator is used to…refrigerate!"

" you've never been in a kitchen before, have you?"

"not really."

"okay. So in the refrigerator we put all the perishable ingredients. The rest is placed on this shelf."

" okay."

She moved to the coffee machine and said:

" this is used to make coffee. The black thing you like to drink."

"I know what coffee is," he answered in a bored tone.

" and these are trays, there are used to carry things, and these are…"

" do you think I'm stupid? Seriously?"

She stopped and burst out laughing. Then something unexpected happened: Draco laughed too. They laughed for a while, not able to stop. Finally, after a few last bursts, Brianna said:

" it is the first time I actually see you laugh. I like it;"

"it's been a while for me too."

" it's a pity. I think it's important to laugh."

" even when you have no reason to? When you're life is too damn sad to laugh?"

She then looked at him with such tenderness in her eyes that he felt like crying.

" yes. Even more so if your life is like that. You don't have to laugh every second of every day but find something, anything to laugh about. To be happy about."

" like what?" he asked desperately. What if he could not find anything to be happy about? What does it felt like anyway? He had not been happy for a long long time now.

" like the fact that you got a job today. Or that you're going to see me every day," she said with a cute smile.

He seemed to ponder over that for a while, then smiled.

" you're right. I did get a job today. And that means I have hope for the future."

" and…"

" and that's great."

She sighed.

" and what about working with me every day?"

" well every good situation have its bad side."

She pouted then hit his arm. And he laughed again. It felt good. Not to be hit by a girl but to laugh, to just enjoy making fun of her like she had made of fun him numerous times.

" so if you're done babbling, maybe you could continue the tour?"

She shot him a dark look but went on. Ten minutes later, he wasn't laughing anymore. There was so much he didn't know about. He was so ignorant of muggles things. What the hell was an oven? And hobs? He had to pretend he understood everything she was showing him because eventhough he was wealthy he supposed that wealthy muggles knew about these things. Perhaps he still had some of his muggle studies's notes at home.

"well, that's it. Come back tomorrow and you'll start in the kitchen if you want."

" yes I think it's preferable." That way, he won't have to be in the presence of other muggles. To be quite honest with himself, there was only one muggle he wanted to be with and he was staring at her right now. Pushing away this disturbing thought, he said bye to her and exited the kitchen. But instead of leaving the bar, he discreetly went to Ralph's office.

Knocking against the door, he waited for an answer. When it didn't game, he pushed the door open. Ralph had his back turned and was staring at a photograph. Draco could see a woman and a little boy holding each others and waving. He began to retreat when Ralph suddenly turned around and asked:

" what do you want?"

" i…was wondering if you could help me with all the instruments in the kitchen. I don't know most of them."

A satirical grin appeared on Ralph's lips.

" yes, I suppose you weren't paying much attention during muggle studies. Probably thought it was not useful to study the customs of animals, of those filthy muggles, right?"

Draco said nothing. It was the truth, exactly what he had thought. What he sometime still thought, though now he felt a little guilty about it. But it was hard to change his mind over something that had been told to him since infancy. All he had always heard was that muggles weren't humans. They were degrading, filthy, disgusting creatures while he was of pure blood. A wizard, member of the elite.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Ralph said:

" I suppose I can help you. For Brianna's sake. I don't want to give her any more work than she already has. So, take this," he said, pulling out his wand and making a sheet of paper appear.

" what is it," Draco asked.

" when I started here, I knew what the instruments were about but I didn't know how to make them work so I made this list. It is a guide, it explains how everything works. Learn it for tomorrow and it might not be a total disaster."

" allright."

" you're welcome" added Ralph when his new employee exited the room. Draco smiled and went into the main room. Someone was singing and he couldn't help but pick a look. Brianna had her back turned to him and she was dancing to some imaginary music.

_Well I'm not paralysed but I seemed to be struck by you,_

_I wanna make you move because you're standing still. _

_If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably walk right through me on my way to youuu! _

Still smiling, he silently closed the kitchen door and left the bar. For the first time in a long time, he was coming home happy. Well, at least he was not angry or sad. He had a job, the possibility of a future and it was like being able to breathe again after being under water for too long.

Whistling the song he had heard Brianna sing, he came back home, a huge smile lighting his face.

* * *

A/N number 2: some of you might say: "but Draco must know what an oven is! are you stupid tyfi?" or something like that lol but in my mind not only is Draco a wizard, he is aslo a Malfoy which means they are disgusted by all things muggle. so to me he have a house elf to do everything. see you next wenesday.


	11. Chapter 11: hasty words and bad magic

A/N: hello again. i'am back with a chapter showing how Draco fits into the muggle world. or not? you'll see. i haven't have a review in a long time. perhaps i could have just one, to tell that this story isn't completetely boring. i know that people are reading it because of all the story alerts and favorite story alerts i received. thank you by the way. it always makes me smile. but it's also nice to know what people think. biz biz.

* * *

The next week passed like a dream. Draco still couldn't believe that he was allowed so much good. At the beginning, he kept expecting Ralph to fire him, or someone to attack him on his way home but nothing happened and he began to relax, thinking that he was finally able to have some peace in his life.

He was a fast learner and by the end of the week he was perfectly at home in the kitchen. The orders came out fast and Ralph had even nodded once, which, according to Brianna was the highest of approval.

She was another reason why he felt so good: she never judged him though sometime she laughed at him but he liked it. And whenever he came with a question, even if it was weird, she answered him, only looking at him with curiosity burning in her beautiful emerald eyes. He knew she was trying to understand what was wrong with him, why he didn't know the simplest muggle thing. And even if he understood her curiosity, he was never tempted to tell her the truth. In her world, he was just Draco, a weird guy that she liked. But in his world, he was Draco Malfoy, the traitor who sided with Voldemort and whose father was rotting in jail for murdering muggles and wizards.

There was one thing that bothered him though: the bar was never full. Every night, three or four people would come, order a coffee or some pie and that was it. Neither Ralph nor Brianna seemed to mind but he cared. He wanted them to succeed which had astonished him at first because it meant that he cared about someone else than him.

That is the reason why, when he got up the next Monday, after a boring week end during which his mother had constantly asked him about the reason why he looked so happy, he prepared his plan in his head. He was going to make sure the Haven had a proper clientele.

He knew that if he had told his mother that he was working in the kitchen of a muggle bar she probably would have had a stroke right on the spot. So he told her nothing.

Monday morning, after making sure that her mother wasn't eavesdropping on him, he cast a spell. A spell that would insure that the haven had customers that night.

Anxious to see if his spell had worked, he left early. When he arrived to the bar, he smiled widely. Ten people were already waiting for the Haven to open. He came in through the back door and into the kitchen.

"hey Draco, have you seen the people waiting outside?" said Brianna the moment he entered.

"yes. Looks like you're going to be busy tonight."

" I know, that's great. But you gonna have to keep up with me. Do you feel up to the task."

" I can keep up with you anytime."

He then knew that he had said something funny because her mouth twitched like when she was about to reply something that would either make him blush or smile. This time, he blushed.

" I'd like to see test that theory outside the kitchen."

Before he could mutter anything, Ralph came into the kitchen and eyed him suspiciously.

" hello Ralph! Have you seen this?"

" I have," he answered, keeping his eyes on Draco.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Draco tried to smile as innocently as he could. Which only resulted in Ralph frowning more.

" did you…" he began then stopped because he realised Brianna was standing next to Draco, " remember to take the trash out last night?"

" I did," replied Draco, glad for the presence of Brianna. Not only for today but for every other day.

" alright, we better open the bar before they crash in uninvited" he said, casting one last look at Draco before stepping out of the bar.

Brianna, observant as ever, asked him:

" what was that about? He looked like he was mad at you."

" I don't know. Maybe he got up on the wrong foot today."

As always when he was lying to her, he felt that twinge of guilt twisting his belly. Guilt mixed with fear because Brianna was not stupid. She could very well discover his secret and then they would both be in danger. The ministry would never let him reveal his secret to a muggle. So he lied, almost every day, praying for her to stop noticing every little weird thing about him.

Tonight at least, she would not have time for that. Ten more people had appeared in front of the bar while they were talking and they were all entering now.

Draco soon understood that he should have moderated his spell somehow: his attraction spell was working too well. They were now fourteen muggles waiting outside, added to the twenty already in the bar.

A dishevelled Brianna entered the kitchen for the hundredth time and gave him a new order. He was completely overwhelmed and saw only one way for this night to end without someone exploding. He had to use magic again. Pulling his wand out discreetly, he started to mutter a spell when something weird happened: the entire scene froze. He came closer to Brianna and stared at her, trying to see if she was making a very elaborate joke. But she was not moving, her heart wasn't even beating he realized. Panic began to wash over him. What had he done?

" Brianna…"

" Don't panic, I did it," said Ralph's voice behind him.

Draco turned around and saw that not only the kitchen was frozen but also the entire bar. No one was moving except Ralph and him.

" How did you do this?"

" I had to repair your mess, didn't i?"

" i…it got out of hand, but I would have fixed it eventually. If you had let me the time."

Sighing heavily, Ralph said:

" that's the problem with Malfoy, you're too arrogant and you don't know you own limits."

" I know my limits. I don't have any thanks to magic!"

" haven't you learned your lesson yet? Magic is not might, contrary to your belief. Being able to do magic doesn't mean you are almighty. You can't use it to manipulate people against their will. Or force them to do things they don't really want to do, mike, say, going to my bar."

" yes, thank you professor, I already had lesson."

" are you sure? Because it looks like you could use one again. How do you think Brianna would react if she knew about this?"

Attacking him on his weak spot, thought Draco, really smart. But he could be smart too.

" and how do you think your family reacted when you gave up on them and left the war, without even seeking revenge for their death. Someone else killed Greyback and you buried yourself here!"

He regretted his words instantly but he was too late.

" Get out! Get out of my bar!"

" i didn't mea…"

Ralph pulled his wand out and Draco was thrown out of the bar. He landed violently on the street and laid there. How could he have been so stupid? He had just ruined any chances of ever having a future. And he could never see Brianna again, Ralph would never allow it. Strangely that thought was more painful to him than the idea of not having a future. Staring at the dark sky, he just laid there, waiting for one of the many people who wanted to kill him to Appear and finish him off.


	12. Chapter 12: closure and jealousy

A/N: hello! first, i apologies if i'm late but during the week, i'm renting a flat and there's no internet in it. so I'll update every saturday for Three more weeks. as for this chapter, it wasn't suppose to happen like this, but when i was writing it, Draco took me somewhere else lol. i hope you'll like it.

by the way, did you saw Glee's last episode? my gosh, it was amazing! i'm still shaking from it.

* * *

He stood there until people started to came out of the bar: Ralph had probably cast the spell opposed to his in order to clear the bar from the many customers invading it. Said customers started to walk toward him and finally someone asked him:

" are you alright sir? Your bleeding! Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

He had no idea what an ambulance was but he didn't want it.

" leave me alone," he whispered.

" I think he is drunk," some one said. He heard people approving. If only it could be that simple.

" I'm not drunk, see?" he said while he was getting up. The fact that he stumbled didn't really help his case but he didn't care.

" but, sir…"

" oh, for Merlin's sake, how many times do I need to say it! Leave me alone!"

Shouting made his head hurt even more but at least it scared the muggles away like frightened chicken. Taking in deep breaths, he took one last look at the place he had come to like then turned on his heels and left.

"Draco,"

He kept walking.

" Draco!"

He walked a little faster, hoping she would get tired. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder and made him stop. God, she was strong for a girl. Or maybe he was too weak.

" stop! Where do you think you're going?" Brianna asked him.

She looked really mad this time. It suited her, he decided. She was even more beautiful now than ever.

" stop smiling like an idiot and tell me what happened?"

The memory of what had just occurred hit him and he pushed her away.

" leave me alone. It was a mistake."

" no! I won't leave you alone. Draco, please what happened? I had never seen Ralph so angry."

" he is right to be angry. Just forget it, okay?"

" you really don't know me if you think I'm gonna give up that easily."

He sighed, knowing she was right. Brianna never gave up. It was her greatest quality and her worst flaw. Right now he rather considered it a flaw.

" why? Why are you doing this anyway?"

She looked at him with a little smile, shaking her head.

"you're not ready to ear it yet. And we're not here to talk about me, but you and Ralph. Whatever happened can be fixed, I'm sure of it."

" not everything can be fixed Brianna. There are things too…terrible to be repaired." He was not only talking about what had happened tonight and she knew it too. Taking his hand in hers, she said:

" Draco, I don't know what happened in your past that made you like that, so depressed, so negative all the time, but if there is one thing I'm sure of, is that any thing can be fixed. Anything."

" you haven't been through what I've been through. You don't how it is," he said, letting go of her hand.

" true. But I've been through hard stuff too, you know. You're not the only one who's suffering right now."

" I don't…I know that, it's just…your messing with my head!"

She took a step closer to him and tilted his chin up so that his eyes met hers. They were so close to each other that he could see she had a small beauty spot right on top of her upper lip. He held his breath, waiting for her next move. His head was empty of any thoughts, all that mattered was Brianna and her lips coming closer to his. He closed his eyes….and opened them again when he felt someone catch him from behind.

" What the…" he began but stopped when he realised that it was Ralph.

He thought he heard Brianna mutter "so close" but didn't have the time to think about it when Ralph's fist met his jaw. Man, that hurted!

" Ralph! Stop it! " said Brianna, trying to make him let go.

She shouldn't be doing this, Ralph was in too bad a temper to even be careful. He grabbed him by the wrist and said:

" you're going to hurt Brianna. Is that really what you want?"

He froze instantly and stared at Brianna, who was clutching his sweater and was trying to pull him away from Draco. If the moment hadn't been so dramatic, he might have laughed.

Ralph dropped him and took a few step away, breathing heavily.

" okay, that's enough! You two are going to talk even if I have to make you!" said Brianna.

" and how do you plan on doing that exactly," shouted Ralph.

" she's right. We need to talk," said Draco.

" I have nothing to tell you, you little prick!"

" Ralph! Please, for me. Do it for me," begged Brianna.

Draco couldn't possibly imagine how anyone would resist her when she was doing those puppy eyes. Apparently, Ralph couldn't because he nodded and took a step closer to Draco.

" Alright, we talk but you leave, "he said to Brianna.

" but…" she began.

" no buts, Brianna, he is right. You should go. I promise I'll be back," Draco added when he saw that she planned on arguing. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw that it was what she wanted to ear. That he would come back to her.

" you shouldn't make promises you're not going to be able to keep," said Ralph after Brianna left.

" I intend to keep it."

"I won't let you. You're never going to step one foot in my bar."

" look, in understand why you're saying this. I was a jerk, what I said…"

"don't! I don't want to talk about it!"

" I'm sorry. Ralph, I'm sorry. Not only because of what I said, but because I was a death eater and I helped Voldemort. If i had been braver, maybe I could have stopped him."

" you couldn't have. You were just a kid."

They stood facing each other for a long time, not saying a word. Draco had never said so much to anyone before and he felt…freer.

" i…never really blamed you for being a death eater. I knew you hadn't killed anybody…"

" but I didn't stop the others from doing it either," interrupted Draco.

" the reason why I was so mad at you when you said those things is because I know them to be true. I'am a coward. I let them die and I didn't do anything to avenge them."

" No, I was wrong. I said those things because I was angry. You had touched my soft spot and I wanted to do the same to you. I didn't meant it. You're not a coward. I know it, I recognize my own kind," he added bitterly.

Ralph sighed and said:

" do you really think you're a coward Draco?"

" I know it! I always was. I don't have the guts to go see my father in jail! I don't have the guts to tell my mother I work in your bar! I don't have the gut to…I'm a coward trust me."

" do you think Harry Potter would have the guts to do all those things?"

Draco stared at him, dumbstruck. How could he have understood what he himself didn't want to see?

" of course he could have! He's the chosen one! Perfect Potter, never fails at anything!"

" unlike you?"

Draco didn't answer. Shame was burning him more efficiently than any real fire could have. He felt like a child again, jealous of the fame of Harry Potter.

" you know what I dislike above all things?"

" me?"

Ralph smiled and shook his head.

"close but no. perfection; I hate it because it is boring. Where would we be if we were all perfect huh?"

" if we were all equals, I wouldn't mind. But some people, they just have everything."

" you had everything Draco. Wealth, power…"

" friends? Love? Respect? No, I didn't have all those things, he did."

" the only person who stopped you from having those things was you Draco. Not Harry Potter."

" how did we get here? You were suppose to kill me remember? And now you're making me say things I didn't want to admit. Things I didn't even knew I thought."

Sighing, Ralph placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and said:

" well, I may not like you but I respect you, Malfoy. And I don't think you're a coward. Not after everything you've been through anyway."

" yeah well I don't like you either."

Smiling, Ralph nodded and added:

" come, let's go back before Brianna dies of curiosity"

" you couldn't refuse her what she asked, even if it meant talking to me."

" I'd like to see you try to resist those eyes," he said.

" I wouldn't dream of succeeding. I was ready to accept anything from her and she wasn't even asking me to…wait, seriously, did you cast a spell on me? I never talk that much."

Ralph said nothing but burst out laughing.

" What does that mean? Yes or no?"

Only Ralph's laugh answered him.

" does this mean i have my job back?"

" it means i'm giving you one last chance, for brianna's sake. i don't think she would forgive me if i let you go."

" how come you can't refuse her anything?"

" she...let's just say, you're not the only one who's done things he is not proud of."

" you did something to brianna?"

" listen to you. you sound just like her. one noisy employee is enough, thank you."

" but..."

" you just got your job bacK. do you really want to argue with me right now?" he asked, sighing.

" alright."

" and don't think that everything is solved beteween us. i won't forget that easely."

"i know."


	13. Chapter 13: facing the truth

A/N: hello! i turned 24 this week and my present was: a dead guy! best birthday ever. if course i'm kidding. anyhoo, enough with my boring life and on with the story. so the confrontation between Ralph and Draco is settled but the story 's not over yet. who's next?

oh and a special thank you to anyone who placed this story under favorite author, story, haircut, no sorry; wrong category. it means a lot to me.

* * *

The next few days were awkward: Draco didn't feel comfortable around neither Ralph nor Brianna. Not for the same reasons though. Draco still felt guilty about what he had said to Ralph. Especially now that he had been forgiven. He had let his emotions take over him and had acted like a coward again. It had reminded him of the boy he was not so long ago, always attacking when his enemies had their backs turned to him.

As for Brianna, he was avoiding her for a completely different reason: they had almost kissed and every time he was in front of her, all he could think about were her lips getting closer to his.

He needed to think about all this with a clear head, which was impossible when Brianna was near him. He stayed in the kitchen, only talking to Brianna when necessary and never looking at her.

On the third day, he began to realize that something was wrong: Brianna hadn't seemed to notice the change in his behaviour. Worse, she didn't speak much as well. Maybe, she regretted what she had almost done with him? Maybe Ralph had told him what he had said ans she didn't want to have anything in common with him anymore.

That thought decided him: he went to the dining room and found her cleaning the tables. Her back was turned to him and he could still tell that she was not feeling alright.

" Brianna?" he called softly.

She turned around and smiled lightly.

" You're done in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

Seeing that he wasn't saying more, she turned around and resumed her cleaning. Draco played with his hands for a while, wondering how he could find a way to get her attention. Then, he remembered the one thing they had in common. The one thing that could make her sad: tomorrow was Friday.

Tomorrow, she would not be here. She would be visiting her father in jail.

" tomorrow's Friday, right?" he asked lamely.

" yes."

" you're going to go see your dad?"

She froze and turned around to face him, looking curious. Finally, he thought, she looked like her old self. Well, her self anyway.

" how do you know about my father?"

" I have my ways."

She cast him a dubious look and he added:

" Ralph told me."

" you asked about me?"

"Yes. I wanted to know why you looked so sad that Friday, remember? The day you ki…the day Ralph helped you with those guys." He had almost said the day you kissed me but knew that it would have engaged both their mind elsewhere.

" oh yes." Damn it, he thought, she looked sad again. Well done Draco. How could he change her mind now? And suddenly he knew. He could give her what she craved for: answers to the many questions she had about him.

" do you…do you know that my father's in jail too?"

As expected, she straightened up and stared at him, curiosity burning in her eyes. When she spoke, however, she didn't sounded that much interested, like he was telling her what he had to lunch a year ago. He grinned. She couldn't fool him.

" really?"

"yes."

She played with the sponge she held in her hands, obviously fighting the urge to bombard him with questions. He was mentally counting the seconds before she would burst and ask him all the questions he could almost see take form in her head. 35 seconds he thought when she asked:

" but where? Why? How come I didn't know about this? No of course I didn't know about this, what I meant was…wow. In jail really? But…"

He took a step closer and placed his hand on her mouth. Which distracted him a little from what he wanted to say. He smiled when he realized that she too seemed to have lost her train of thoughts. He removed his hand and said:

" I'm going to answer you. Just be patient."

This was it. In a few minutes, he would know if Brianna could accept a part of his darkness or not. He was more scared than ever.

"he's been in jail for two years now. The Auro…I mean the police came to take him in our house."

" why was he arrested for?"

He couldn't help but smile; this was just like Brianna. Not turning around the bush but diving her hands in it. He took a deep breath, and said:

" murder."

He stared at her. She looked surprised but not shocked.

" I see. Who did he kill?"

" too many people for me to be able to name them."

This time, it took her longer to come back from her surprise.

" and when do you visit him? On your day off?"

" I don't."

" have a day off? Or visit him?"

" both actually."

" what, never? Have you been to see him since he's been arrested?"

" no. not once."

"you're scared?"

" yes. But not of what you think."

"what then?"

He had made a mistake. He was a fool to think she could accept that part of him. And he couldn't afford to lose her, he realized. She meant too much to him. She seemed to realize he was changing his mind and took a step closer and grabbed his hand. He felt a strange connection between them and the words just flew out of his mouth.

" I…when I was younger, I admired my father. I wanted to be just like him. When he began to do…criminal things, I wanted to them too. I thought it would give me the same power he had."

He pause for a moment. She was still staring at him, her hand was still entwined with his.

" then one day, I was asked to kill someone. I prepared myself, I thought it was going to be easy, that he would make me a man. But the more in tried, the more I failed. And I realized that my attempts failed because I wanted them to.

One night, I had my chance, a real one. I was facing the man I was suppose to kill. i realized that I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him. It was too hard."

" and for your dad?"

Ah, she had understood him.

" no. for him, it looked easy. And when they arrested him, I felt so…relieved. And guilty for feeling like this. I couldn't face my mother and tell her about it so I hid in my room like a little boy."

" and why didn't you go visit your dad?"

" I was…no, I'm scared," he corrected, "scared to death of what he could tell me."

" what could he tell you?"

"that he liked it. That he liked killing all these people. That he actually choose to do it and was not forced into it. That scares me more than I can say. That's why I never go to visit him."

He was out of breath, like he had been running the whole time. She was still looking at him, her expression unreadable. His heart started when she moved and he thought this is it, she's leaving. And then he thought his heart was going to explode when she actually took a step closer and smiled to him.

" I don't know what to say to you."

" you don't have to say anything. This is much more efficient," he said, showing their locked fingers.

" you've never told that to anyone before, have you?"

"no."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

" for trusting me enough to tell me."

He just shrugged but he knew that this meant a lot for both of them. And he wasn't afraid of the meaning of this trust.


	14. Chapter 14: not so perfect

hello again! i'm sorry if i didn't upload last saturday but fanfiction wouldn't allow me to do so. it's all fixed now, obviously and to make amend, though technically, it wasn't my fault, i'll give you this other chapter. happy?

* * *

* * *

Draco had never felt lighter: telling the truth to Brianna and even to Ralph had been a relief. But what was even greater was that they didn't judge him. He knew he still had issues to work on but it didn't seem like he was drowning anymore: his head was coming out of the water and he was breathing again. But his body was still under water.

Eventhough Ralph had accepted his apologies, he was still cautious around Draco. Not that he blamed Ralph, after what he had said, he would have been cautious too. No, what amazed him was that he missed Ralph's conversations, even his little nods of approval that told him he had done something good.

" who could have thought it? Draco Malfoy, friends with muggles." He said out loud one day, while he was preparing some coffee.

Draco was feeling better but his mother was not: she looked more and more like he had, only one month before. She had dark circles around her eyes and she cried often.

After running away from her for so long, he found it hard to renew the link that always seemed to come so naturally between them before.

Oh and there also was the fact that he was working in Ralph's bar and that he hadn't told her.

He knew she was watching him whenever he was leaving to go to work , probably wondering where he was off. What disturbed him was that she no longer asked him questions about his whereabouts. Like she didn't care anymore.

" Draco?" asked Brianna, interrupting his thoughts, "you okay?"

" yes, why?"

" it's the twelfth time you put coffee into the coffee machine. It's gonna be pretty strong."

" oh, sorry. I was just thinking about things."

She nodded and helped him took some coffee away from the filter.

" so, what were you thinking about?" she asked him.

He sighed, of course she was going to ask him that. It wasn't in his habits to confide so much into someone, but with Brianna it was easy.

" I was thinking about my mother. She doesn't look that well lately."

" she visits your father?"

" yes, almost every day. And every time she comes back, I can tell she's been crying."

" it must be hard for her, having her husband taken away like that…"

" her son running away from her," finished Draco, bitterly.

" yes that too. But you've got an advantage: you can change that fact. Talk to her, Draco, you'll feel better."

" how do you know? Where's your mum? where's your mum anyway?"

" she's not here, that's for sure. But we're not talking about me here, right?"

" but…"

" oh look, a client. I'll better take his order."

And with that, she practically ran out of the kitchen. He frowned. He hadn't noticed it before, but Brianna rarely talked about herself. She was always asking him about his past but he didn't know a lot about hers. And the little things he knew, he had it from Ralph not her. When he thought about it, he knew nothing about the girl he had come to…appreciate. It wasn't exactly the right word to describe what he felt toward Brianna but he was not sure what it was yet. What he was sure of, was that he wanted to know everything about her. Which, when he came to think about it, was a little hypocrite considering that he didn't want to tell her everything about him.

" I'm not paying you to stare at the coffee machine, Malfoy."

" oh, sorry." It was the second time he was caught daydreaming today.

"what were you thinking about anyway? You looked pretty depressed. Has been a time since I saw you look so down."

" I was just you know, realising what a hypocrite I am."

" oh, well took you long enough."

" ah ah, very funny."

" not that I care, but why were you thinking that exactly?"

Smiling, Draco made sure Brianna was not eavesdropping and said:

" I was just thinking that I know nothing about Brianna and that I want to. But then I realised, I, don't want to tell her everything about me."

" I see. I don't think you're asking yourself the right question here."

" really? And what would that be?"

" does it matter. The reason why you don't want to tell her, is it because you're scared or because it's not important?"

" i…well I used to think it was, you know, like she's a muggle and I'm a wizard, but now it's just, she's a girl and I'm a boy and I want to know about her," he smiled, "yeah, you're right, it doesn't matter."

" atta boy," Ralph said clasping Draco's shoulder.

" does that mean that you like me?"

" I don't hate you;"

" well, thanks. I'am touched by the waves of affection coming from you;"

" if you want affection coming from me, maybe I should warn Brianna," said a grinning Ralph.

" oh, and he makes a joke. Yes, you like me now but don't worry your secret's safe with me. How about I give you mine? I like you too Ralph. You're a good man and I haven't had so many in my life, so thanks for just being you."

Dancing from one foot to the other, Ralph muttered something then said:

" that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

He turned around while Draco was shaking his head, smiling widely.

" hey, Malfoy!"

" yes boss?"

" you too."

Two hours later, the bar was closing. Glancing at the clock, Draco saw that it was nearly three in the morning. Holding back a yawn, he finished to placed the chairs back under the tables.

" are you done in there?"

" yes. I think we can go now," he answered Brianna. " is Ralph gone?"

" yes, about an hour ago. He seemed pretty happy, by the way."

" really? Well that's great I suppose."

Tip toeing, she approached him like a hunter corners its pray.

"here we go," he thought.

" what did you guys talked about?"

" nobody ever told you that curiosity isn't always a good thing?"

" someone might've mentioned it once or twice," she shrugged.

" but you can't help it can you?"

" nope. Now, have you guys made up after whatever argument you had the other night? Said argument I still don't know about."

" what matters is that we're good now."

She sighed, clearly not happy with his answer and he knew that she wasn't going to drop the subject that easely. Before she could say anything, he asked her:

" why are you stubborn? Do you take after your dad or you mum?"

" I don't know. So what were you talking about?"

" what does it matter so much?"

" I don't know. I just like to…well know".

" why don't you want to talk to me about your family?"

" because there's nothing to say;"

" Brianna, your dad's in jail. That alone is a matter of talking," he said matter-of-factly.

" well that's it. He's in jail, end of the story okay?" She looked annoyed now which only annoyed him more.

" no, not end of the story. I've told you about mine."

" oh so now you expect me to tell you about mine. I didn't know I was obliged to tell you."

" it's not an obligation but what is so wrong about me wanting to know more about you?"

" it's not…I have to go," she said, making her way toward the door.

" wow, wait. Brianna!" he ran after her and grabbed her elbow. "what…you're crying?" he asked, seeing her eyes filled with tears. Great, now he had made her cry.

" no," she said, brushing a tear away with her hand.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"it's nothing okay. Good night, Draco."

" no, but…wait, Brianna. Damn it!" he said when she ran away. And he ran after her. Once again, he grabbed her by the elbow and stopped her.

" why are you running away like that?"

" why do you need to know things about me?"

" because I want to know you. And quite frankly, I think you're being a little irrational here. I mean you keep asking me questions and I answered you, right?"

" I'm not irrational."

"then what's wrong?"

" I don't want to talk about it okay? Now leave me alone!"

She pushed his hand away from her arm and went away. This time, he didn't follow her. What was wrong with her?


	15. Chapter 15: a hard life

A/N: hi! back with my longest chapter so far and an explanation on Brianna's weird behavior. so, read on people! i hope you'll enjoy it though i've stopped hoping for reviews lol.

* * *

* * *

  


* * *

* * *

He thought about it all night long and the day that followed but he still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Brianna. The more he thought about it, the angrier he was getting because she never looked like she was in trouble, except for this one time, he remembered. And since she never talked about herself, how was he supposed to know that she wasn't feeling okay? He was angry with her, but he was also angry with himself for making her cry.

When he arrived to the bar the next night, Brianna was not here. His anger grew a little more when, after two hours of waiting and pacing, she still wasn't here.

" Do you know where Brianna is?" he asked Ralph when all his patience had disappeared.

" she called to say that she wasn't feeling well and she asked for the night of. Didn't I told you not to hurt her?"

" okay wait, how was I suppose to know that the mere idea of talking about herself was going to turn her into some crazy person?"

" what happened?"

" I just wanted to talk about her for a change and she wouldn't."

Ralph nodded and got up to sit next to Draco.

" look, Brianna, she likes to look tough and like she's got nothing to worry about but it's all some sort of mask. A shell if you prefer. No matter how hard I tried, and trust me I did, I could never make her talk about her. But this time it's different. I think she's just scared."

" but scared of what?"

" of what you might think of her."

" there's no way on earth I could ever think badly of Brianna. She' the one who brought me to life, for Merlin's sake!"

" don't you think you should be saying those things to her instead of me. Not that I don't find it cute but you're not my type."

" stop joking around will you. How do I get to her?"

" well, you could start with this," he said, giving him her address. " hurry up, it's pretty far from here."

" what about the bar?"

" I think I'll close it for tonight."

"thanks Ralph."

" yeah, yeah, go before I regret it."

It took Draco one minute to Appear in front of Brianna's apartment. Since the area seemed vaguely familiar, he looked around and cursed. The apartment was right in front of the bar, Ralph had played a trick on him. The bar's owner was standing at the doorway, waving at him with what looked like a huge grin on his face. Draco shook his head and pretended to applause.

" seriously," he muttered. Then he turned around to face the door and, taking a deep breath, knocked.

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps on the floor, a clicking sound and Brianna's face appeared.

"hey,"

"hey. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

All the anger he felt toward her disappeared into thin air when he saw her. She looked so sad that the only urge he felt was to hold her in his arms and apologies.

" brianna, I just came to apologies. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

Biting her lip, she shook her head.

"no, you were right. I didn't have the right to ask you so many questions and then be mad at you for wanting the same. I'm the one who should be sorry."

" well, let's just call it even."

"okay," she answered smiling.

" but don't think I'm going to let go of the subject. You may be stubborn but I can be too, when it comes to things I care about. Or people."

She pouted and asked him:

" what happened to the guy who didn't give a damn about anything but himself?"

" he met you," answered Draco. She look that passed on her face was worth a million torture. She looked like she had been blinded or hit. " can I come in?"

"let's take a walk" she answered. Once again, she was denying him a way into her world but he could wait. She hadn't pushed him away, which was already a good thing.

They walked side by side for a while, not saying anything, both lost in thoughts. Finally, Draco said:

" Ralph told me something that made me think later. About you, "he added when she frowned.

" and what was it?"

" he told me you were scared of what I might think if you told me about your past. Is that true?"

She only nodded. Not able to resist any longer, he took her hand in his and made her stop. Cupping her face with his hands, he made her look up.

" Brianna, trust me when i tell you that it is impossible for me to think badly of you. You don' t have to be scared of me, I won't judge you. I probably would have a month ago but not anymore."

" I know that it's just…I'm not used to talking about myself. I like to listen to others and ear about their life and past but to speak of mine is almost physically impossible for me."

" why is that?"

" I'm just so used to always having to be tough and to keep things to myself."

" you don't have to be tough around me. Or Ralph."

" I know. But it's so hard for me. I don't want to bother you…"

Smiling, he shook his head and kissed her. It was a light kiss, he merely brushed his lips against hers but it was enough to make his blood boil in his veins.

"Brianna, it won't bother me. I want to know more about you. So, stop rambling and get to it."

She looked even more dazed now than before.

" what happened to you Draco? You look so…confident."

" I guess seeing you so vulnerable woke up a protective side in me I didn't know I had."

" I like it."

"Good. But don't try to make me forget about why we're here."

" kiss me again."

"no."

" please, I've been waiting so long for this."

He shook his head and smiled. He knew that if he kissed her again, he wouldn't be able to stop and she knew it too. Not that it made it easier not to kiss her but he really wanted, no needed to know more about her. He could always kiss her after. That thought brought warmth in his body and he had to take a step back from her. She pouted and he had to look away. Clearing his throat, he said:

" alright. So, about you, here's what I know: your dad's in jail. You've been working at Ralph's for a year and you live in front of the bar. You're the most nosy person I've ever met and you're also stubborn, sweet, generous,"

" don't forget beautiful," she added, blushing.

"yes, that too. Brianna, come one. Tell me you story."

" it's not a funny one."

" we'll laugh later. Come here," he said, leading her to a bench.

They sat and he turned to face her, waiting for her to begin. He had done everything he could and now it was up to her. She could choose to trust him or not. He sincerely hoped she would pick the first option.

Taking in a deep breath, she began slowly:

" I was fifteen when my mother and my father got divorced. I was devastated of course but they made it easy for me. They were always buying me presents, taking me to see a movie. I felt like we still were a family. But I was naive and I didn't had a clear picture of things. It all changed when my mom died two years later. She overdosed and I found her in our bathroom. There was this big needle on her arm and she was so pale."

She closed her eyes, as if trying to get the memory away.

" Brianna, if you want to stop…"

" no! no, I have to do this. So, she died and I went to live with my dad. He was never around and I had to take care of myself. I had to make lunch and clean, and prepare to go to school alone. But I didn't mind because we were living in such a nice house. My father kept buying me new things every day. When I got to highschool, I heard some kids talk about drug and how they knew a dealer who lived near. I didn't make the connection at first. Or rather, I refused to make the connection. But, one night, I came home early and he was here with several other people. He told me to go in my room but you know me," she said, smiling, " I had to eavesdrop. He was their dealer and he was selling them drugs. When the guys left, I confronted him about it, I asked him how he could have done this when mum had died from an overdose. He told me he was sorry but that he had no choice. He was working for someone and he had huge debts. He cried in front of me and begged for my forgiveness. I made him promise to stop as soon as he could and I think I really wanted to believe in his words. It lasted two more years and one day, the police came and took him. Someone had reported him."

She stopped and looked at him, waiting for his reaction. he only smiled and gestured for her to continue.

" he got sentenced to imprisonment for life and I was so angry at the man who turned him in. I went to the police station and I succeeded in finding the name of the man that had ruined my life. I went to him, ready to confront him, to shout at him, you know anything to let my anger go. But when I got there, all anger was gone and all that was left were tears. I wasn't really angry at this guy, I was angry with myself for believing my father when he had told me that he would stop. He liked it, the way it brought him easy money, the lifestyle and all. The guy saw me and offered me a drink and I just cried in front of him like a crazy person. He held me in his arms and offered me a job."

Draco frowned, and stared at her:

" you mean…"

" Ralph. Ralph is the one who turned my father in. I don't think he knows that I know. I think I just recognized something in him, the way I recognized something in you. Pain."

" yeah, I guess we all had our fair share of pain, didn't we? Brianna, I'm sorry. I couldn't have imagined that."

She shook her head and smiled.

" you were right. I feel better now that I've told someone. But I think it is even better that that someone is you."

"I see what you mean. Now, whenever you have a problem, don't just keep it to yourself okay? Talk to someone."

" the same goes to you."

He only nodded and she took his chin between her hand.

" did you hear me? The same goes to you, Draco."

" I heard you, there's no need for you to molest me."

" molest you! Poor baby. What could I do to make it up to you? Oh, I know…"

Smiling, she bent over and kissed him. It was not the sweet, light kiss of before. This was a passionate, deep kiss that left them panting and short of breath.

" wow, I think I just saw stars," said Draco, caressing her cheek with his hand.

" really? I didn't see them."

" well. I must not be selfish, let me show them to you,"

He grabbed her neck and kissed her again. When she let out a moan, he smiled and let go of her.

" oh, yes, I see them now," Brianna said dreamily.

He laughed and sighed happily. He had never felt so good.

" I feel like dancing, you know just like Maria in the sound of music."

" what's that?"

" what's what?" asked Brianna, looking confused.

" the sound of music?"

" oh, you don't know about it? It's a musical. A movie," she added when she saw that he didn't look like he knew what she meant. " a film, a picture? No, don't tell me you've never seen a movie?"

" okay, I won't."

" no, but that's terrible! Movies are like… it' impossible not to know them. I have to save you from your ignorance. Tomorrow night, my place. You'll pick any movie you want and we'll watch it. How does that sound?"

" like a date." He didn't know why she looked so excited about this movie thing but if it meant that he could spend more time with her, he was all for it.

" yeah, like a date."


End file.
